It has been commonplace in the art of manufacturing warheads and other explosive devices to extrude plastic explosives at high pressures. When plastic bonded explosives are extruded into a steel or other metallic warhead or warhead initiator, pressures in the range of 5000 to 10,000 psi have been used.
Pressures in excess of 2500 psi cannot be used to extrude plastic bonded explosives into low yield materials such as plastics, plexiglass or other well known acrylic plastics. Therefore the use of novel light weight materials such as plexiglass that are tremendously advantageous in missiles and rockets have been excluded.